Rules of the Teen Titans
by 1Bat-A-Rang1
Summary: Some rules which the Teen Titans have.
1. Chapter 1

Normally, the fan fics I write are serious or a series. However, I decided to write a comedic sort of, version of Rules and Expectations to living in the titans tower. There will be sections on the main Titans, Titans East and maybe the Hive Five (Even though there were six of them). There will be reactions of the rules by many titans and hopefully the list can get bigger.

**Titans Tower**

**Rule #1 Any pranks around the tower is not permitted.**

Beast Boy: Why not dude!

Robin: Because everytime you and Cyborg decide to prank someone, something in the tower gets blown up.

BB: That's not MY fault!

Raven: It wouldn't happen if you weren't annoying all the time!

**Rule #2 'Stank Ball' is not permitted indoors.**

Cyborg: But it's almost the championships.

Beast Boy: We would have got out butts kicked by Raven anyways.

Raven: Whatever.

**Rule #3 Pizza is no longer allowed in Beast Boy's room (Nor was it ever.)**

Beast Boy: Dude that's not fair!

Starfire: Was it not covered in mold?

Beast Boy: That was only one time!

**Rule #4 Cyborg, we understand that you disagree with Beast Boy's choice of meat. However, this does not give you the right to ban tofu.**

Cyborg: Man it's not even real meat!

Beast Boy: You're killing animals just to grill them!

Cyborg: I'm not killing them!

Beast Boy: Dude, I turn into most of the animals you eat!

**Rule #5 Beast Boy you do not have the right to ban meat.**

Beast Boy: If Cyborg can ban tofu, then why can't I ban meat?

Robin: He can't ban tofu.

Raven: Besides, the rest of us eat meat.

**Rule #6 Do NOT mention Slade in front of Robin.**

Beast Boy: Who wants to mention that creepy dude anyways?

**Rule #7 No inappropriate jokes permitted ANYWHERE! We are heroes, we must act like heroes. That means you Beast Boy and Cyborg.**

Beast Boy: I didn't even tell any jokes.

Cyborg: Yeah it was Speedy!

Speedy: I didn't know she was in the room.

**Rule #8 No throwing eggs on the Titans East tower.**

Beast Boy: It's too far anyways.

Robin: You know what I mean Beast Boy.

**Rule #9 No asking Robin and Starfire about how Tokyo was.**

Cyborg: We all want to know!

Raven: Speak for yourself.

**Rule #10 No one is allowed in Raven's room unless invited in by Raven.**

Beast Boy: Why not! I would let you in my room.

Raven: One, last time you went in there you went into my mind! Two, You are very annoying. Three, who would want to go in your room?

**Rule #11 Raven is no longer allowed to cook pancakes.**

Beast Boy: I agree

Starfire: I thought they were quite wonderful!

**Rule #12 Starfire and Beast Boy are not allowed to have an excessive amount of sugar on any day.**

Kid Flash: HeyEveryoneIJustFoundANewDonutShopWhoWangtsToGo!OrICouldGetThemRealQuick,BeBackInAFlash!

**Rule #12 (Updated) Starfire and Beast Boy**_** and Kid Flash**_** are not allowed to have an excessive amount of sugar on any day!**

(A/N Up next is the Titans East, don't worry the main titans will be back soon.)

**Titans East**

The Titans East includes Menos, Mas, Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee. Since Mas and Menos speak Spanish and I do not know Spanish their words will be in English.

**Rule #1 Any messing of Speedy's hair is not permitted.**

Bumble bee: That is not a rule!

Speedy: It is now.

Aqualad: Who put you in charge?

Mas and Menos: Mr. Speedy has a large obsession over his hair!

Speedy: YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT!

**Rule #2 Any seafood is not allowed in front of Aqualad (We`re looking at you Speedy.)**

Aqualad: Thank you!

Speedy: That's not fair!

**Rule #3 But seafood is not banned.**

Aqualad: What! How could you guys eat them!

Speedy (while pulling out a fish taco) : 'Your friends' are delicious.

**Rule #4 Teasing about uniforms or appearances is not permitted.**

Aqualad: Ya, Robin.

Speedy: Unitard Guy.

**Rule #5 If Kid Flash decides to visit he must bring his own food.**

Speedy: What gives, the guy runs here from Jump then eats all the food.

Aqualad: We only had a box of cereal.

Bumble Bee: And that was cereal we didn't get to eat.

**Rule #6 Cyborg's disco system is not to be used unless of an emergency.**

Speedy: What kind of 'emergency ' requires a disco light?

Mas Y Menos: A party kind!

Bumble Bee: That DOESN'T CLASSIFY AS AN EMERGENCY!

Speedy: You wrote the rule, maybe you should explain what you mean.

Aqualad: Don't I get a word in this.

B and Speedy: STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Rule #7 No Fan Fictions allowed in any Titans Tower.**

Bumble Bee: Who wrote that?

Aqualad: I think Robin did.

Speedy: Because some people pair Starfire with Red X. Even I get lucky sometimes.

Mas Y Menos: Speedy loves Starfire! Don't tell Robin, he will get crazy!

**Rule #8 If you're going to use Control Freak's Spanish translator, tell the twins first!**

Mas: You still have that!

Menos: I thought we destroyed that!

**(Who thinks I should put a Titans on chat or something like that? I think It would be fun to do but I'm not sure. Look for chapter two coming soon! That Rhymed!**

**-Pixilena)**


	2. AN: IMPORTANT!

Hello world!,

I am sad to inform you that this story is on hiatus. I cannot figure out any ideas and it may take up to two weeks to figure something out. If you have any ideas for the third chapter please review or pm me! I had just started school and it is hectic. I am just too busy to update that often. P;us I have HUGE writer's block if you have any suggestions, please PM me, in the meantime enjoy my other stories.

These are entitled, Teen Titans New World: Terra, Teen Titans New World: Slade's Daughter (Incomplete), Teen Titans New World Series Character Origins: Blaize! I do have a story in progress called Anthem of the Angels for of course Teen Titans.

Sayōnara!

-Pixilena


End file.
